The (Im)Perfect Match
by eostby
Summary: Ginny is the "official matchmaker" of Gryffindor. The only couple she can't seem to get together is the most obvious one. H/Hr with a surprise. An A/U 6th year (for Ginny) where love conquers all, and evil isn't even on the radar.


**A/N 1**: _As always, I claim no ownership of the Potterverse. It's J.K.'s sandbox, and I'm just glad she lets us play in it. As far as I am aware, the plot is mine, as is anything you don't recognize as being canon._

Ginny Weasley had a major problem. No, it wasn't that her last brother and his best friends were finally graduating. Ginny was more than ready to handle the responsibility of "running" the school next year. Ginny's problem was that her reputation and perfect record as the "Official Matchmaker of Gryffindor" was going to go down in flames if she couldn't pair up the last remaining couple in the 7th years.

She'd been able to set up Dean and Seamus with the Patil Twins the year before, a rather impressive feat if she said so herself. The noises coming from many broom closets around Hogwarts indicated just how well those relationships were progressing. Many other people cringed every time they heard Parvati and Padma's moans of delight, but Ginny just smiled and put up a silencing charm around their assorted love nests.

Getting her brother paired up was a much less difficult problem. Lavender Brown had been pining after Ron for years, and it took only the littlest bit of help from Ginny to get her brother to finally notice the buxom blonde. A fancy meal set up in the Room of Requirement, and another pair of Gryffindors were off Ginny's list. Thankfully, Ron and Lavender were a bit more subtle about appreciating their relationship around Hogwarts, which made Ginny glad, as she really didn't want nightmares thinking about her brother and his girlfriend snogging all around the castle. Fred and George had been enough of a headache for her already.

The other Gryffindor 7th year male wasn't too much of a problem for Ginny, either, as he'd basically come to her first. Neville was a bit shy at first, but with Ginny's help was gaining a lot of confidence, and had actually managed to overcome most of his fear of Professor Snape. Ginny had put a great deal of effort into… "rewarding" Neville at every opportunity, and was looking forward to a future she knew she would love. The promise ring on her finger made sure of that.

And then, there was Harry and Hermione. Ginny grumbled to herself that a pairing that should have been easier to set up than Ron and Lavender had thus far been unpaired for almost an entire Hogwarts experience. Fred and George had made a lot of money on their betting pool for when the two would get together, as each time the Twins had taken "Not before we graduate Hogwarts." Though Ginny had never placed a bet herself, because she didn't feel it was appropriate given her self-appointed Matchmaker status, she watched the odds climb higher and higher and each time, the Twins won. It appeared that it would take more than her usual effort to get these two together, because Ginny wasn't going to let The-Boy-Who-Was-Completely-Oblivious and The-Girl-Who-Couldn't-Bloody-See-The-Obvious-As-We ll ruin her perfect record.

Ginny's first attempt had been similar to the "Ron Problem", as Ginny had referred to it in her official matchmaker book. A simple dinner for just Harry and Hermione, prepared specially by Dobby in the Room of Requirement, and Ginny couldn't understand how nothing had come of it. She had set an enchantment that recorded the happenings of that evening, and saw lots of pleasant conversation, a few shared jokes, and a bit of eating as well. However, no obvious signs of romance, no confessions of undying love, not even a heavy snogging session on top of the table (as had happened with Ron and Lavender, much to Ginny's delight and chagrin).

Ginny next tried to arrange a group date in Hogsmeade for all of the Gryffindors, hoping that being surrounded by a bunch of couples would push the idea into Harry and Hermione's heads. Though a great time was had by all, with much enjoyed merriment and memories made, Harry and Hermione refused to couple up, greatly frustrating Ginny. After downing a few butterbeers and a quick snogging session with Neville, Ginny returned to planning.

After wracking her brain for hours and coming up with nothing, Ginny found the quiet corner of the library where her last hope waited patiently for her arrival. If anyone could solve the mystery that was how to get "the Golden Couple" together, it would be her. "Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice," whispered Ginny.

"No problem, Ginny," whispered Luna back, "but why are we whispering? We're the only ones over here."

"I know," said Ginny, "but I felt it appropriate for the situation at hand."

Luna stared at her oddly for a moment, then at the sky, then at a nearby bookshelf, before finally nodding. Ginny went on to describe the trouble she had been having with Harry and Hermione, which was met with a lot of nodding and a bit of giggling from Luna. After finishing her tale of woe, Luna paused for a moment to think, then wandered off for a bit, returning with a potion book that looked fairly well-worn, but well-cared for also.

"It's actually quite simple, Ginny," said Luna calmly as she turned pages in the book. "You just have to get the pair of them to prepare the potion of Romanorum Deorum together. It's how my daddy attracted mummy's eye, and unlike love potions, they don't force that which does not already exist. If it is meant to be, the potion will reveal all. If it isn't, you'll know and have time to act as needed."

Ginny looked dubious, but accepted that Luna had never steered her wrong before, and checked the book out while forming a plan. Luna watched Ginny leave the library before retreating to a different back corner where two people, a boy and a girl, awaited her arrival.

"The plan is working perfectly," said Luna. "Ginny has been given the recipe, and is already working on the details herself. It should work itself out sometime within the next week or two. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Relax, Luna," said the boy confidently, "once this is over, everything will be out in the open, we'll all be happy, and Ginny will learn that sometimes what you think you know isn't all that exists."

Luna smiled. At least someone had learned that lesson from her!

Just over a week later, Ginny and Luna were sitting in the library working on potions theory when Harry and Hermione walked by. Ginny, seeing the perfect opportunity at last, quickly shouted to the pair: "Harry, Hermione, think you could give us a hand with this?" They stopped, and Ginny showed them the page with Romanorum Decorum on it, carefully covering the name of the potion with her hand. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, holding one of their famed silent conversations, then turned back to Ginny and nodded. "Great!" said Ginny, "So, would you mind meeting us in The Room in about an hour then?" After receiving two more nods, the pair walked off, and Ginny grabbed Luna and dragged her off to the Room of Requirement, known to all of their friends as "The Room" for ease of use, where the potion would be prepared.

Exactly 59 minutes and 59 seconds later, Harry and Hermione arrived at the Room, where the door was already waiting for them. They entered, and greeted Ginny and Luna, who were finishing up last minute preparations for the potion. "Well, it looks like we're all here," said Ginny. "Harry, Hermione, would you mind doing the mixing as we hand you the ingredients?"

Receiving no objections, Ginny began handing the items to the pair as Luna read off the recipe. About half way through the list, Luna came over the check the progress as Hermione secretly handed her an extra ingredient specifically not mentioned in the instructions. Luna snuck a quick look at Ginny, and then added the ingredient to the potion while winking at Harry and Hermione.

Finally, after much simmering, the potion had been completed. Ginny was quite pleased with her plan, until she realized that she had no idea how to get Harry and Hermione to try the potion. To her utter shock, Luna took that moment to conjure three small cups, pass one to Harry and Hermione, and the three of them scooped out a cupful of potion each before downing it in rapid succession. Before Ginny's brain could register what had just happened, Harry, Hermione, and Luna met over the cauldron in a three-way kiss while each glowed slightly. The trio turned to look at Ginny, whose jaw was dropping nearer and nearer to the floor, before breaking out into peals of laughter. After finally calming down enough to talk, Ginny included, Harry and Hermione began filling in the gaps for the redhead.

"It all started during our third year," said Harry. "Hermione and I were spending a lot of time together doing research for Hagrid, and had grown much closer than we had anytime before then. You may remember that Fred and George started their pools on us around this time." Ginny nodded, wondering just how they knew that. "What no one else knew was that we were already a couple by then. We've had a bit of practice at keeping secrets, you see, and the Twins couldn't think of a bigger prank than making the whole school believe that we were going to get together 'any day now' and taking some unnecessary gold off of them in the meantime. The reason their bets are still valid, even now, is that besides the Twins and the people in this room right now, no one else actually 'knows' that we are together. Therefore, if you had read their odds carefully, you'd see that the Twins actually laid their gold on when people would 'know' that we had become a couple."

"That way," said Hermione smugly, "the Twins could make some money, and we could go about without getting bothered by everyone. A mostly harmless prank, rather surprising considering the source."

"And then there was you, Ginny," intoned Luna dreamily. "You fancied yourself 'Gryffindor's Official Matchmaker', but couldn't figure out how to get these two together for two full years, despite how close they seemed in public. You tried, very hard I might add, to push these two into something they just weren't ready for yet. In your haste to get them going together, you missed a couple very simple signs that would have saved you a lot of time. For instance, do you remember that time during out second year when I would disappear for seemingly hours on end the second half of that year? I was here, in the Room, with these two, getting to know them better, growing closer to them by the day. There were a few other times that you were trying to catch them in the same room at the same time, and unknown to you I would be hidden underneath Harry's wonderful cloak, observing all the while. For while Harry and Hermione here have known their love for each other since Christmas of that year, I loved them both for as long as I had known them."

"Which brings us to the library about a week ago," said Hermione. "We had already anticipated that you were getting desperate in your attempts to get us to reveal ourselves, so we set Luna up as a way for you to get what you wanted out of this, while we did the same. We were also in the library, and Luna came to us immediately after she had planted this fake recipe on you. It has all been part of the plan, Ginny. You just needed to let us work it out in our own way."

A very confused Ginny finally found her voice. "Wait, a fake recipe? But then how did the potion work? And how did all three of you start glowing after it?" questioned Ginny.

Luna smiled brightly as she brought over two different copies of the potion. She laid both in front of Ginny. "This one," said Luna as she indicated the one on the left, "is for an actual couple. If more than two people attempt to drink from this potion, a negative reaction occurs in their magic. On the other hand," Luna pointed to the parchment on the right, "this potion is specifically for relationships like ours, where 3 or more partners share their love equally. You'll notice that the potions are very similar, with only a few minor differences that make them unique."

Ginny was still very confused as she looked between the three of them. "But, why all the secrecy?"

Harry sighed and brought both of his girls close to him. "Look at us, Ginny. What do you see?"

Ginny looked at the trio for a minute before answering, "Well, I see three of my best friends looking happy together. What should I be seeing?"

Another tired sigh emitted from Harry. "We wish everyone saw us as you do, Gin. Sadly, out there, most of them see the Boy-Who-Lived, an eccentric pureblood who only thinks in abstract, and a Muggleborn who is too talented for her own good. Which is why after we graduate, we're leaving Britain."

Ginny felt an immediate pang of sadness for her friends. "And Luna?"

Luna smiled sadly as well. "I've already met all the requirements to leave here early, Ginny. When they go, I go."

Nearly on the verge of tears, Ginny asked one final question. "But why?"

The trio walked over and embraced her. "Because," Harry finally whispered, "I've had enough of a life that I don't control. I want to live in the real world. We all do. And Britain just isn't it for us. This isn't goodbye forever, Ginny, just for now. We'll write often, and we'll see you again. I promise. And because we all care for you so much, we have a gift for you."

Harry and Hermione helped Ginny to her feet from where she had slid to the floor following their kiss. Once the girl was more in control of herself, Harry told her of the last bit of their plan.

Twenty minutes later, the doors of the Great Hall were thrown open proudly by Ginny Weasley, surprising the soon-to-be graduates, their families, and the rest of the students ready to board the Express the next day. "Boys and girls of Hogwarts, witches and wizards of England, may I present to you for the first time, finally together after all this time, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood!"

To say the room was stunned when Harry, Hermione, and Luna walked through the doors hand in hand was an understatement. Students who had looked about to applaud when Harry and Hermione's names were spoken together held back upon hearing Luna's. None of the adults in the room were sure how to react either. Finally, up at the Head table, Hagrid began clapping loudly for the trio, and was joined by a lukewarm applause from most of the others in the Hall, once their brains had recovered from shock.

"Thank you, Ginny, for that wonderful entrance," said Harry loudly once the applause had died off. "If it wasn't for Miss Weasley here, I doubt Hermione, Luna, and I would have had the courage to tell all of you our good news. You may resume your dinners now."

Once the four had found places near Neville at one of the tables, Harry whispered quietly to Ginny, "And a reception like that is why we aren't sticking around too long. If these people can't accept us for who we are, why would the rest of England?"

Ginny nodded and hugged Neville tightly without a word.

**A/N 2**: If you notice a severe tone shift partway through this story, I'll admit that this story was written in two distinct writing sessions, and thus didn't feel the same all the way through to me either. However, I felt this was the best thing I could do with this story that wasn't just another tired forced Harmony plot. Also, the lack of a true conclusion is because I couldn't decide how to move beyond the final statement of Harry's without skipping ahead to the next day, which would have still made concluding the story difficult. I hope you still liked it anyway.

**A/N 3**: Romanorum Deorum translates, according to Google, to Romance of the Gods. Because I figured the Deus Ex Machina potion would just be too obvious.


End file.
